


Silver-tongued

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinktober 2019 [29]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Logan asked Kurt to let him suck him off in a special way.





	Silver-tongued

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 29: Oral fixation + hand jobs!  
This was fun to write :D

Logan was the happiest man on Earth in that moment.

He was between Kurt's spread legs, on his knees and naked, eagerly waiting to suck him off.

Nightcrawler was sitting on an armchair, relaxing against its back, calmly unbuckling his belt. He took his time to open his jeans and free his dick, just to tease his impatient boyfriend. He knew Logan _loved_ sucking, he almost always did it to get him ready faster, but that was the first time he had explicitly asked for such a scene. And he had to admit it, he kind of loved the view from up there.

Wolverine moved a bit forward and licked his boyfriend's dick as soon as he had it in front of him. He sighed in pleasure, his Elf's taste filling his mouth and his scent filling his nostrils while he moved his head to lick him everywhere he could reach. He already felt his own dick swell up with arousal.

Kurt sighed too, gently putting a hand on his lover's head to caress his hair and guide him.

Logan gladly let himself be lead, half-closing his eyes to focus on his task and the pleasure it gave him.

When his Elf was almost hard, he wrapped his lips around the tip of his dick and started to suck.

Nightcrawler softly moaned, his back sliding down against the armchair's so that his hips could get closer to that wonderfully skilled mouth.

That sound and that movement made the Canadian shiver in delight, so he bobbed his head back and forth. He started slow and gradually increased the pace, taking more and more of his boyfriend's dick in his mouth until his throat relaxed enough to take it all. He moaned.

Wolverine's muffled voice reverberating through his dick was enough to make Nightcrawler grasp his lover's hair and thrust, his own voice getting louder as pleasure grew inside him.

Logan happily let his lover use him like that, while he brought one of his hands on his aching erection to masturbate. He could smell and taste his Elf's excitement grow, he could tell he was getting close to his orgasm fast, and he couldn't help but feel his heart fill with pride for being the reason for it. He devoted all of his efforts in giving him more pleasure, taking some simply for that.

Kurt got louder and louder as his orgasm got nearer, that warm and welcoming mouth making him shiver and close his eyes, leaning his head back against the chair. He could feel his boyfriend's tongue tease all of his sweet spots, he could feel his moans coursing through his dick, he could feel his lips brushing against his skin at every movement.

It didn't take long for him to come, too overwhelmed by pleasure to be able to warn his lover about it.

As soon as Logan tasted Kurt's cum he swallowed it and licked him clean, his hand moving faster on his dick to help him get over the edge. He came soon after, moaning obscenely with his mouth still full and making Nightcrawler shiver for the sensation.

Wolverine let go of his boyfriend's dick to rest his head against one of Kurt’s thighs, smiling and panting.

They basked in their post-orgasm for some moments and caught their breath, then Kurt kindly caressed his lover's hair.

"It's been amazing, thank you." he whispered.

Logan's smile widened and his eyes opened again to mischievously look at him.

"No, thank you for dealin’ with me bein’ a perv." he joked.

They chuckled, then they cleaned up and went to bed.


End file.
